Raise The Water
by Sapphire-Musings
Summary: Legolas/OC. "I am not alone anymore." Many years ago, a prophecy was made by an old and wize wizard which tells of the power of water, it's gardian, and the role they have on the fate of the fellowship and middle-earth. But who is the gardian?
1. Nightmares and New Beginings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Lord of The Rings or any else to do with J.R.R. Tolkein's brilliant works (even though I really wish I did, especially leggy!) and if you were to sue me you would only get my beloved leggy posters, an entire hard drive full of fanfiction and a couple o' pixy stixs so I really see no point in trying. However, Elena is my own (and any other characters not from lotr).  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I am so sorry about not updating my fics for so long, its just I've been caught up with school work and my family. Also I have had the dreaded writers block-.-; you know how it is. This will be my first lengthy fic and I've worked hard on it so far. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it! Just to let you know, I will be continuing my other fics, just in my own sweet time. For the time being, this will be my main bit of fanfiction. A bit of a warning tho. I do intend to put romance in this somewhere and for those who would think it to be a mary-sue, I really couldn't give a damn. The definition has been twisted so many times that I now simply disagree with the concept of a mary-sue. If someone wants to write a story about an airhead then that's up to them. If you don't like it, don't read it! This story defiantly won't be a mary-sue anyways. You'll see *evil grin* (or at least I hope).  
  
~Elvellon  
  
Raise The Water Chapter 1: Nightmares  
  
Elena ran through the forest, trees scraping at her face, but she ignored the pain. She had to get out. Had to get away from them. She paused under a large oak tree to regain her breath, and saw them. Huge black shadows chasing after her, refusing to give up. She knew she had to get away. Somehow she just had to get away. She struggled through bushes and brambles, ran though a stream, until eventually she came to a cliff. The cliff overlooked a huge, raging river below, complete with jagged rocks. She was in for it now, no were to run, no were to hide. She stood, wondering if the end would be less painful if she jumped but it was to late now. They were already here. The black, ugly, shapeless shadows drew nearer, closing in on her, leaving her no space to breathe, until there was no air left in her lungs and she could feel her life force slipping away. She took a step backwards and the rocky cliff side crumbled beneath her feet and she fell. Fell into an eternal blackness..  
  
Elena sat upright in bed.  
  
"It was just a dream," she whispered to herself, wiping the layer of cold sweat from her forehead. "Just a dream." But still, the moonlight cast dark and disturbing shadows across the room, making Elena uneasy and frightened. She defiantly couldn't take this anymore. So many horrible dreams, and all ending in her imminent death, but not before she awoke. She lay back on the bed and pulled her bed covers up high, trying to wrap herself in the protective warmth. "It was just a dream." She repeated, slipping into the darkness of her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted from the left side of camp, searching for any clues as to where their visitor had got to. "Any sign?"  
  
"I lost sight of her," answered Boromir running through the gap in the trees into the camp. "It was so strange, like she disappeared."  
  
"Well, that is not the first time we have seen her and I will bet my hat it won't be the last." Gandalf sat, smoking his pipe.  
  
It was the middle of the night and the hobbits were fast asleep, so Boromir, Aragon, Legolas and Gandalf had decided to have a little meeting to discus their next plan of action, when a strange girl suddenly ran into the camp. She looked utterly terrified when she saw them and bolted into the trees. They each ran after her, for the forest is a dangerous place at night, but to no avail; she seemed to disappear. Only Legolas had to return now. They had seen the girl once before. It had been nighttime and Pippin was look out. He had made such a fuss and soon everyone was up looking for most of the night. Everyone was very tired the next morning so this time they were careful not to wake the hobbits. Legolas stalked into the camp looking very shaken.  
  
"Legolas," exclaimed Aragorn. "Any sign?"  
  
"I followed her right to a cliff and was about to try and calm her down when she started coughing and choking," Legolas sat down. What he had saw really scared him.  
  
"And what of her?" Pressed Gandalf, taking a large puff on his pipe.  
  
"It happened so quickly," he said, "It seemed like a shadow was around her neck, stopping her from breathing and then she took a step backward. She was about to fall of the cliff when she just disappeared, right before my eyes. I have never seen such a thing happen before."  
  
"Could she be some sort of a spirit?" Asked Boromir, "Maybe she has been sent by Sauron to cause trouble for us."  
  
"I don't think so." Said Gandalf, deep in thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"Psycho, psycho!"  
  
The familiar taunts echoed down the corridors but she didn't care. She walked alone to lunch, ignoring the stares and the hushed conversations about her. She was used to it. She hadn't had a friend since primary school. Her one and only friend, Rachel, had betrayed Elena when she had told everyone in her class her deepest secret. You see, Elena was different. In her opinion, it was a bad type of different and had never, ever told anyone about it, even her parents, until she had thought Rachel was a good friend and trust worthy. Rachel had made her life a living hell and she had vowed never to trust anyone ever again. To make matters worse, Elena's parents had died shortly after the incident and she was forced to live with her bitch of an Auntie, which had turned poor Elena into quite a solitary person. One might even say, anti-social. But she liked to be on her own. Really she did. She grabbed a sandwich from the counter and left for the school gardens. However, strong Elenath thought she was, she knew she couldn't take the stares and the hushed whispers. Not after the dreams. She settled herself under the biggest oak tree she could find and stared up at the beautiful blue of the sky. The cheery sounds of birdsong and the smell of freshly cut grass mixed with the wonderful scent of pollen made her eyes feel heavy and her eyelids begin to droop. She felt the sleep coming but did not want to stop it. She had lost so much sleep lately...surly ten minutes wouldn't matter...  
  
~*~  
  
It felt like floating..like being in outer space. She felt her arms bobbing besides her, and the coolness of the air. But was it air? It certainly didn't feel like air. For one thing she couldn't move her arms around so freely like in air. But she was so tired, she didn't really care. She could just float here. Forever sleeping... A bright light pierced through the peaceful darkness of her protective eyelids. She felt angry now, but still tired. Who would try to disturb her beautiful calm? She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't open her eyes..  
  
"Elena..."  
  
A sweet, melodious voice travelled to her ears. Some one was there, was it male or female? She couldn't quite tell, her thoughts were all jumbled and seemed to just float around above her head, just out of her reach. All her worries and troubles...  
  
"Elena..."  
  
There it was again. Some one was defiantly calling to her. She tried to grasp her thoughts, tried to grab hold of her consciousness. She could feel her arms twitch, her eyelids gently moving, her thoughts sink back into her head. She flexed her hands and then slowly opened her eyes to try and look for her disturber. Her eyes slowly focused and she found she was indeed floating. And in water. She was surrounded by deep blue ocean with no obvious source to the strange voice, apart from the strange glowing orb that was floating in front of her...  
  
"Come Elena..."  
  
That voice! It was coming from the orb! But how can it do that? Strange glowing thingies didn't talk did they? But then again she didn't often see any strange glowing thingies. But it beckoned her forward...like a floating piece of iron might get attracted to a very strong magnet she floated toward it...reaching out to it..  
  
"That's right! Closer! This is what you've been waiting for Elena...your true self..."  
  
She was so close now that the light almost burned holes straight threw her eyes. But still she wanted to touch it...like a mouth that kept hitting a hot light bulb.. It was a struggle now. Something was pulling her away. But she didn't want to go, she was desperate now. Like her life depended on her touching the orb...  
  
And at long last she was there! Her hands grasped the orb tightly. She could feel its warmth travel through her arms and down to her legs. Filling her with its power. But as quickly as it had done this, it was gone. In fact, she was no longer floating...no she was on the hard floor, looking up at the sky. Her vision impaired by hundreds of tall trees, reaching towards the light. A great tiredness creaped over Elena and she felt her eyes drooping, the darkness overtaking...  
  
~*~ A/N: Yes! Finally finished! Man that took ages, and you know what? I think that was my longest chap ever. Yay go me! Well its now 1AM here and I really need sleep, but before I go I want to share a discovery with you. There's a button down there. Yep. And it says review. So you know what to do! Thanks ya all. Flames welcome.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone!  
  
This is just a little note to let anybody who might be reading this know whats going on.  
  
You see, as far as I know, not many people like this fic. And to tell you the truth, I'm starting to hate the idea myself.  
  
I like the basic plot line and things, but the more I think about it, the more it doesn't suit Lord of the Rings.  
  
I guess it was fun to weave Legolas into the story and I did actually have a good idea to boot, but well, I suppose I could use it  
  
for any charactor I really liked. I guess people must have thought the same. Well anyway, I'm thinking of making this into an   
  
original idea and posting it on fictionpress. Something nags me not to do it, telling me it doesn't matter what other people think,   
  
as long as I make a memorable tribute to my favorite charactor from myself. Another part screams at me telling me Tolkien is   
  
turning over in his grave. Really, I think any 'mary sue' as they are called is just a fans way of saying "I love you!" in their very  
  
own strange way. I wasn't going to turn it into a mary sue, in fact I was going to *********************************** (the last sentance  
  
gave away the whole plot and was deleted by author's muses to save author's sanity). ARGH!! Even writing this to tell you   
  
people I was going to give up, makes me even more unsure! I will definatly make up my mind as to wether to continue this fic  
  
by the end of my exams (June 27) and if I continue I will promise to update alot more then I do now and thats for sure!  
  
I would really love to hear anyone's thoughts and feelings on this matter. They would be greatly apretiated, good or bad.  
  
I would also like anyone who loves Lord of the Rings, Legolas, or thinks alot like me on the subject of mary sues, to email me   
  
so I can reveil to you the whole plot and you can tell me what to do.  
  
Thank you so much, to anybody reading this. I'm sorry for messing up my fics! 


End file.
